mosquitonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
=OVAs= :Adapted from Google translation of http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_Mosquiton Inaho Inaho Hitomebore :Voiced by Yuka Imai - Voiced Italian Stella Musy She is a young and impetuous girl with fiery red hair, wanting more than anything to gain immortality by means of the artifact called O-Parts, which can be located through an amulet inherited from grandmother witch. Once resurrected Mosquiton, who she calls, with a term of endearment typically Japanese, Mo-chan , has no problem being treated like a real slave. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she begins to feel something for him. Alucard Alucard von Mosquiton :Voiced by Takehito Koyasu - Italian Voice Oreste Baldini He is not a real vampire, since he is a descendant of a mezzovampiro and a human woman and has only a quarter of vampire blood. This provides a number of advantages in comparison to a classic vampire. For example, neither the sun nor garlic have an effect on him, and you can even to shoot with a cross around his neck. Once Inaho resurrects the ashes of Mosquiton with a drop of her blood, he is forced to obey his mistress. Inaho has no problem to exploiting this in every way and keep him subdued with her charm. For most of the series, Mosquiton is a little clumsy and relaxed, but when he drinks a little of Inaho' s blood, he transforms into a more fierce and aggressive being, even towards friends, and with considerable fighting force. For this reason, Inaho decides to use the second personality of Mosquiton only in cases of real danger. Yuki Voiced by Michiko Neya - Voiced Italian Antonella Rendina (adult form), Gemma Donati (infantile form) One of the two servants of Mosquiton, represents the element frost. Its name means " snow "in Japanese , and when it does not follow his master one sees sometimes stay in a cold room. Yuki looks like a child, even though very poised and mature, but can be transformed into a glamorous woman who on occasion uses his handsome appearance. HONO Voiced by Yuji Ueda - Voiced Italian Fabrizio Vidale (adult form), Massimiliano Alto (infantile form) The other servant of Mosquiton. This little boy, whose name means "flame" in Japanese, is the element of fire and must be comfortable in the heat for a living. He, like Yuki, can turn into an adult version of himself. HONO has an impetuous nature and is very loyal to his master, though does not prove much sympathy for Inaho. Camille Camille Inaho Camilla :Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru - Voiced Italian Barbara De Bortoli 300 years before the events of the series, Camille Inaho became the wife of Mosquiton, and was so devoted to vampire to be able to live forever with him. She manages to revive in the present, and when it finds Inaho along with what was her husband starts to cause a lot of problems to the girl and Mosquiton. Part of the humor of the situation is the fact that Camille can not figure out how to "Mo-chan" may prefer the bitter beauty of a girl to her physical burst. Germain Count Saint Germain :Voiced by Kazuki Yao - Italian Voice Luca Dal Fabbro Noble vampire thoroughbred, Rasputin's right arm, which can among other things be transformed into centaur and stretch their arms. E 'for centuries sworn enemy of Mosquiton. Grigori Grigori Efimovich Rasputin :Voiced by Masaru Ikeda - Italian Voice Michele Kalamera It is unclear whether or not this character is to be connected to Rasputin town, which still resembles in appearance. This old guy in a wheelchair, who towards the end of the series turns out to be a sort of cyborg , as some parts of his body were replaced by mechanisms, plans to use the power of the O-Part to retrieve an unspecified " God stellar "and delete it as punishment for being exiled in our world. This process can cause the destruction of Earth, and for this Mosquiton Inaho and they are forced to stop it. Mosquiton and Rasputin are old enemies, even if the reasons are never explained. =TV= :Overview adapted from Wikipedia:Master_Mosquiton_'99#Characters Alucard Alucard von Mosquiton- He's in love with Inaho, but feels like it's one-sided. He's basically Inaho's "pet" Vampire and manservant, but he obeys her willingly and even seems to find her a bit intimidating at times. He constantly puts himself at risk to either protect Inaho or do her bidding. He also somewhat jokes-states in the Forth night episode that he is a pacifist, even though he drinks women's blood. Inaho Inaho Hitomibore- She's in love with money and Mosquiton, but money always comes first. She often ignores Mosquiton's pleas for acknowledgment and blames him for her mistakes. Honoo Honoo- Mosquiton's servant. Controls fire. Yuki Yuki- Mosquiton's servant. Controls ice. Wolf Wolf Lady- Wears cursed rings forced on her by a wizard she refused to marry. If a man touches her, she starts howling and snarling, but doesn't actually transform. She goes back and forth between being Inaho's untrustworthy/unwilling servant and being a concerned friend. Frankie Frankie Negger- Braindead and gullible, but friendly and lovable. He has the biggest crush on Wolf Lady. He's a sort of Frankenstein-type monster. Kumachi Kumachi Akita- A relative of Inaho who's bent on inheriting the family name. Ai Ai- Inaho's pet that she picked up on Easter Island in "Fifth Night". When it first appeared, it was basically a miniature creature with the exact likeness of the Easter Island Moais(with its body intact). At the end of the episode, it transformed (while playing dead) into a "simian-like" creature, with green eyes. Ai doesn't talk, but makes noises to express itself. German Earl St. German- Mosquiton's enemy. He is malevolent, intelligent, cunning, and ruthless. German holds an extreme dislike for Mosquiton. Carmilla Camille Inaho Carmilla- The first person that Mosquiton turned into a vampire, and ancestor to Inaho Hitomibore. She wishes to reunite with Mosquiton. Category:Characters